


The Nurse

by Skyrgamur



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Jewish Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Red Army, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrgamur/pseuds/Skyrgamur
Summary: After being saved by the very same friend she sent to her doom, Charlotte is serving as a nurse in the Red Army. She doesn't fit in, but luckily, she is not alone.





	The Nurse

April 1945

Charlotte sat outside of the hospital, trying to curl up as much as she could in the hope of vanishing. A group of soldiers stood around her, teasing her unendingly.   
''What's the matter, can't we get at least a smile?'' a soldier shoved her.  
''I heard she only likes Ubermensch!'' A Tulan artilleryman quipped, producing hearty laughs from his fellows.   
''Have you scoundrels got nothing better to do?'' A firm female voice appeared from behind them. ''Get lost!''   
''Yes, lieutenant!'' The cirque of men responded and quickly scurried away to bully someone else, leaving Charlotte and Lilja alone.   
''Why are you helping me?'' Charlotte asked with tears in her eyes.   
''Because it is the right thing to do.'' She said slowly, with a certainty she rarely felt in times of war and morally ambiguous action. ''Whatever happened between me and you was years ago... Besides, an officer does not squabble with a nurse.''   
Charlotte said nothing.   
''That was a joke, you know.'' She raised an eyebrow at her. Charlotte smiled to herself bemused. ''So it true.''   
''What is true?''   
Charlotte raised her head and looked Lilja in the eyes ''That we Germans have no sense of humour.''   
The older woman smiled and moved over to sit next to the nurse. ''Are you still wooing your German officer?''   
''What's the point? He said he doesn't care about me. No one really cares about me.'' The younger woman's head sunk once again.   
''Don't say that, people do care about you.'' Lilja put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder.   
''Like who?''   
''Maybe someone nearby, you never know...'' Charlotte looked at the dark haired Jew quizzically. ''Anyway, I must leave, I have work to do.'' She quickly rose and bid farewell to the nurse. ''Take care, Charly.''   
''You too.'' 

Later that night, Lilja couldn't sleep in her tent. Memories of her home, her family, long gone now, troubled her. She remembered the day the SS came for her, and the day they caught her. And no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to hate that nurse with a honeycake smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon is that Lilja has a secret crush on Charly. There is no way of convincing me otherwise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments are welcome. 
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language, please be gentle.


End file.
